A Mended Heart
by Endlesswriter03
Summary: Gabriella finds herself in a mess at the end of her junior year after she is accused of cheating on her boyfriend and on probation with the glee club because of this and in unable to sing in any solos in the next school year which was her senior year. Until you enter the new student Troy Bolton who changes her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Gabriella Montez sighed tiredly as she got out of her car which was vibrating due to the loud music coming from the house. She was not a big fan of parties so she could not understand what possessed her to actually come tonight. There were people on the lawn dancing in a fashion she would not dream of doing in her life and felt her face turn slightly green as see takes in sights that were mean for closed doors. Shaking herself back to reality she made her way into the house that belonged to her boyfriend Darren. She was greeted with big loud cheering and applause from the people inside and when she remembered that party was for the Glee Club winning another championship. She felt the blood rushing to her face due to the attention she was receiving at the moment. Even though she sang in front of thousands of people she was never really used to it and it often made her quiet nervous and sometimes she finds herself feeling a bit faint from it all. She did not want to be rude so she walked in smiling nodding as she passed people in hopes to get out of the firing range.

Gabriella quickly walked through to the less crowded kitchen where she felt herself relax as she looked around looking for something to drink as there were many choices of different sodas and beers. She pulled a Dr. Pepper out of the icy contents pulling the tab and taking a hefty swig wincing a bit at the strong burn of the carbonation which she loved.

"Ahh," She said with a satisfied grin as she turned to go to out to the back yard where the was a game going on of basketball and her boyfriend was in the mixed she shook her head as a basket was made making the group cheer. There was an excitement in the air with the big win and the impending summer upon them.

"Gabi!" yelled a girl named Madison as she sprinted over to Gabriella wrapping her arm around the girl.

"Hi!" said Gabriella as she could not help to grin back as the victory now sinking in and the rest of the club joined them as she high fived Jimmy and her best friend Ronnie as they began to jump up and down as they formed a group hug.

The school year had been brutal with competitions from start to finish with competition after competition. This is the first year that they had done so well with each victory that would lead them to this exact day.

"Look at the guys," Ronnie said licking her voice as they watched the guys run down court to where they would battle for the points.

"I know," said Gabriella as she eyed a certain player. She caught his eye and he grinned at her as he threw the ball into the basket. She was never a big fan of sports and new very little about him as she was more into the academic world of the school. She would even bring her books to the games as she was never really interested in them even with her boyfriend playing.

The Glee Club was one of the things that she looked forward to in the afternoon after school as they would meet three times a week to discuss what numbers they were going to perform and to rehearse to get them good enough for show time. They all grew very close to one and eventually became one big family who were all very protective over one another and in times of need they were there. If you crossed one you crossed them all. Darren made his way off the court walking by Jimmy, his brother, play punching him in the arm.

"Darren," he yelled as he wiped frantically at his sleeve. "I just pressed this today," He said placing both hands on his hips shaking his head.

Gabriella could not contain the laughter from the look on Jimmy's face. He was so serious about as Darren wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you having fun?" He asked as he wiped his brow of the sweat that was now covering his forehead.

"I am," She nodded honestly as she felt at ease as she took another sip of her drink.

"You were really great tonight" smiled Darren as he took her over to where the kids were dancing.

"It was nothing," She blushed. "But you picked the song and that was a great choice."

"Well it made me think of you," Darren said softly as he brushed her cheek making her heart swell as he pulled her on to the dance floor. "Dance with me?"

"I guess I can honor your request," She said flirtingly as she was awarded a big grin and he twirled her to the music. They danced for a little while until Gabriella needed a break as her feet were killing her. She yawned as the day events caught up with her and felt a headache beginning and she placed her head in her hands.

"Are you okay?" asked Darren with concern.

"Yeah," She said rubbing her head. "I think it is my sinuses acting up again." They walked hand in hand to a free table that was filled with their friends chatting happily among each other.

"I'll go get you a drink," offered Darren.

"Water would be great," She asked softly before Darren disappeared leaving her with the group.

"Gabriella," says a girl to her side, Allie Michelson, looking at her. Allie and Gabriella did not get along well as Allie and Darren dated freshman year, but they broke up for unknown reasons before Gabriella transferred to East High the summer before their sophomore year. "How do you hit high notes like that?"

"It takes practice," She answered honestly. "It took me years to get that pitch and sometimes it can make my throat burn."

"Hmm. You just make it so easy," She said with a hint of jealously. Next to Gabriella, Allie was one of their best singers and they often compete against each other for solos.

"You'll get there if you keep using those exercises that I taught you," said Gabriella smiling softly before her attention was adverted by Darren coming back to the table making her miss the glare in Allie's eyes.

"Thank you," smiled Gabriella as she took a sip. The cool water feeling refreshing along her throat as it was beginning to get sore as it often did after a competition. She did what she would to take care of her voice as she was afraid that one day that she would lose it. Even though she did not want to pursue a career with it she still loved to sing and would like to do it on the side. She really wanted to follow her mother's footsteps and become a lawyer. She had seen what her mother had been able to do as she help many people and Gabriella wanted to do the same.

Thinking of her mother, Gabriella pulled out her cell phone to check the time as she needed be home by curfew as the last day of school was tomorrow. She sent a quick text to her mom to let her know that she was alright and she would be home soon as it was just the two of them and her mother often worried about her only daughter.

'Have fun.' She read as the night was still early and her headache was only getting worse. She would only stay another hour before she would go home so she could take something and go to bed.

She got up to throw her cup away, but was met by a dizzy spell which made her grab for the table. She smiled at the group who were watching her worriedly as she made her way over to the trash can she turned to see Darren following closely.

"What was that?" he asked as he looked over her and her headache got worse at that moment and she suddenly felt very tired.

"I don't feel so good," She said to no one.

"Why don't you go up my room and lay down for a bit?" he suggested as he looked back at the table

"I can't be late going home," She said as she looked at him.

"I will wake you up before hand to take you home," He told her and she looked at him before nodding. "Let me help you up there."

"No no, stay and enjoy the rest of the party," said Gabriella softly. "I can find your room myself."

"Are you sure?" he asked worriedly.

"I promise. Stay and have fun," she nodded to the party as she turned to go inside. She was met by the loud music once again that made her head throb even more as she slowly mad her way up the stairs. Once she found his room which was thankfully empty she pulled off flip flops before lying on the bed. She quickly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Gabriella!"

Her eyes snapped opened to see Darren standing over her with a shocked looked covering his face. She sat up quickly making the room spin as she noticed that they were not alone. There were several people inside this room as she looked at Darren again confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked groggily.

"You tell me!" he said angrily as he nodded at something. She looked over to see a naked guy laying next her sound asleep like she had been seconds ago.

Flash!

Flash!

The shock of the light made her jump as she realized that she was wearing nothing but her underwear. She looked around as she could see all her friends, most wearing an angry expression and she realized what this was looking like. She shook her head.

"Darren-" she began as tried to find words, but nothing came to her. She shook her head as she looked around for her clothes as she felt herself getting choked up.

"I can't believe you," said Darren before he looked to their audience. "OUT!" he screamed. People quickly found their way out from the frightening yell as Gabriella got out of the bed looking for her clothes which lay crumbled in the floor it tight balls. She quickly pulled on her pink dress that she had chosen to wear for the party.

"I didn't," She cried as tears slid down her cheek as she felt completely bewildered and mortified.

"I said you can come up to here to lie down, not to go screw someone," He said shaking his head as he turned from her.

"I came up here alone," She said her voice thick with tears she tried to figure out what had happened. "I was alone and there was no one in here."

"I guess the rumors were true," said Darren.

"What rumors?" asked Gabriella confused as she wiped her cheeks.

"That you have been cheating on me," He said with hurt laced in his voice.

"But I didn't cheat," She said as she looked her watch as it was way past her curfew and she cursed silently to herself. There were too many things going on at once and she felt for her phone as her mom would be calling frantically. It was not it her pocket where she put it after texting her mom earlier.

"I never thought you would be the kind of person that would do this. First Allie and now you," said Darren his eyes stricken with hurt. "

"Darren listen to me," said Gabriella as she stopped looking for her phone turning her attention to him. "I did not cheat on you!"

"I don't want any explanation. I just want you out," He said hotly.

"Where is my phone?" She cried out in frustration as she felt her heart going into overdrive making her slightly dizzy. "Darren I came up here alone. I don't even know this guy." She pointed to the bed. "I was alone." Allie walked in to the room and she was holding something in her hand. Her phone!

"This says otherwise," said Allie looking to Darren.

"The last person I texted was my mom," said Gabriella turning to Darren as Allie handed him the device.

"The last text was you arranging to meet up," said Darren shaking his head.

"How could you Gabi?" said Allie angrily. "We all looked up to you."

"Give me my phone!" said Gabriella as she held out her hand. "This has got to be a setup of some kind. I would never even think of doing something like this. I was not raised to be this way." She waited a minute before grabbing the phone herself and reading the text. She could not believe her eyes as the exact words stated what he read.

'Let's meet upstairs in about ten minute.' She gaped and then read the reply.

'Can't wait to have your sexy body again.' She looked up Darren loss for words again.

"I want you out of here," said Darren as he could not look at her. "And you can walk home."

"But it's like six miles to my house," said Gabriella as she could not believe these turn of events. There has to be someone screwing with her. There was no way but she did not know how to explain it.

"Well you should have thought about that before screwing someone else," said Darren as he stepped out of the way for her to leave. She did not know how to fix this as they had all this proof of this offense and all she had was her word. She looked at Darren wanting him to believe her but she could tell that he was having a hard time looking into her eyes. "Please leave."

Defeated she nodded as she walked out to the hallway where the whole glee club had been listening She looked to Ronnie who was giving her a disappointed look and she looked to Jimmy who arms were crossed and she fled down stairs to get way from everyone's gaze. As she landed her hand on her door knob she felt someone behind her. She turned to see Allie staring at her with the same glare.

"I don't know how you can live with yourself," said Allie with disgust.

"I did not do anything Allie," said Gabriella in a weak voice. She could the pain of tonight through her as her body begged her let go the sobs that she was holding back.

"How could you do that to him? He deserved better than that," said Allie shaking her head.

"I don't know how many times I can repeat myself," said Gabriella knowing it was useless.

"He was such a good guy to you and you repay him like this. In my opinion, you deserve nothing more to live the rest of your life alone and you definitely don't deserve another go at love," said Allie coldly.

Gabriella stood there as the pain of the words wash over her as she yanked her arm from her before leaving the house without looking back. By the time she reached the sidewalk she was walking in a daze as all the events crashed down upon her. She walked for miles and miles before falling to her knees in tears and sobs.

"Gabriella," she heard her mother's warm voice as she felt her warm arms envelope her. She found herself crying even harder as she laid her head in her mother's lap.

'Gabi what happen?" asked Maria Montez as she stroked her daughters long brown locks. She had been waiting up frantically for Gabriella to get home. She was never late for curfew and she was considering calling the police as she could not get a hold of her through her phone, but then she heard the uncontrollable sounds of sobbing only to find her daughter crying her heart out. The broken sobs shook her deep to her core as she never heard such a cry.

"Shh," she whispered as she would when she was a baby as Gabriella came to with softer sobs. "What happen my Mija?"

"Darren and I broke up," explained Gabriella not wanting to go into full detail about it.

"Ah," nodded Maria as she pulled her daughter up off the ground. "Come inside and we will talk about it."

"I just want to go to bed," said Gabriella as her body ached for her bed.

"Alright," said Maria as she closed the door behind them not wanting to push her daughter to talk until she was ready.

Gabriella relished in the feel of being in her own home guarded from the cold uncharted world outside. She forced a smile to her mother as she went up stair to the confines of her room. Walking to her bed she glanced at the clock wincing when she knew that she had to get up in about 5 hours for school which she would not be looking forward too. She quickly did her night time routine before settling in her bed turning to her side to look out her balcony doors watching the tree sway to the breeze as it lulled her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Several hours and hard time getting up out of bed later, Gabriella pulled in the school parking lot quickly landing a spot that was not too far from the door. She pulled down her mirror to check her reflection and groaned at her appearance. Her eyes were still very red from crying and lack of sleep and there were circle under her eye making her look almost haunted. She rubbed her tired eyes which burned for more sleep. She ran a brush through her hair hoping to make it look fairly decent by putting it up in a high pony tail. Once she was pleased with how she looked she made her way inside.

East High was very large school with the student body number reached several hundred as each graduation lasted about two to three hours. Once she crossed the threshold she could feel every eye turn to her. She looked around as she silently gulped as several students looked as if they were ready to pounce on her. In high school it did not take long for news to travel from ear to ear. She lowered her head and quickly made her way to her locker wishing it was after three already then she would be able to get away from the stares for a whole six weeks.

The rest of the school day flew by without indecent as she had many classes free of the members of the glee club and before she knew it she was entering the choir room for the end of year Glee club meeting where she was met with grim faces and looks. The teacher had yet to show up so she quickly found a seat. Darren looked painfully at her and she could not meet his eye and heard the door closed as Allie came into the room.

"Alright," she greeted as she clapped her hands. "We have some serious business to attend to before Ms. Gusies arrives. As you know last night one of our very own members had his heart broken." Gabriella sank down deep into the chair wishing that the ground would swallow her whole. She could not believe this and she felt tears coming back into her eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"This was a serious offense Gabi," said Allie as she turned her gaze upon her as well as everyone else in the room. "You didn't just hurt Darren, but the rest of us. How could you do this to us?"

"I did not do anything," said Gabi as she looked around desperate for someone to believe her. "Ronnie?" She turned to her best friend who was wearing the similar disappointed look that she had been wearing last night.

"I don't know what to say Gabi," said Ronnie shaking her head. "You were nearly naked in his bed. I don't know how else to explain it."

Gabriella could not believe what she was hearing. Her own best friend was not even on her side when she needed her the most. "Come on guys," She said getting out of her seat to face her club, "I would never do something like this!"

"Sit down," said Allie as she looked around. "We all talked about this at lunch."

"You guys had a secret meeting without me?" said Gabriella in all her time here at East High that only happened when something urgent needed to be discussed.

"We did and we decided not to let you sing in any solos in the upcoming school year," said Allie as the rest of the club. "You can sing with the group and for your grades but no solos during the competition runs."

"You can't do that," cried Gabriella. She shook her and felt her shoulders drop as she was so tired of fighting.

"We can and you are no longer co captain of the Glee club as well," said Allie.

"This is so unfair it is my senior year next year," said Gabriella and knew she would get nowhere and her shoulders sagged. "Fine." She shook her head as she was so disappointed in her team as she took a seat. Her senior year was now ruined and it has not even started yet. She could not wait until the meeting was over so she could leave a start her summer and hope for the best. She knew one thing even with the setback she would have an awesome senior year and then next year she would leave this place behind. Just watch.

* * *

Wow this was an intense start! How can people be so cruel? Poor Gabi! There will be a time jump in the next chapter just so move he story along. I hope you enjoy this story as we begin a new journey.

Please leave reviews after you read and I can wait to give you the next chapter!

As always,

Luvergirl!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

 _Eight Weeks Later_

Gabriella sighed deeply with content as she lay under the warm Florida sun. It was great feeling to relax on the beach of Destin, Fl. The sugary white sands made the area so breathtakingly beautiful. The waves crash on to shore as lazily as she felt. The sound was wonderful. She had her ear buds in listening to her favorite songs on her playlist. Her mom had surprised with spur of the moment trip to the beach as her mother's boss had a condo that he owned and were allowing them to stay a few weeks before the start of school.

The summer had been fairly quiet as she heard nothing from her so called friend of the Glee club. It was like a complete flip flop of a pancake. Her mother was taking a walk along the beach before they would take a break from their beach paradise to get something to each for lunch and then have a sunset dinner cruise where they would be able to see dolphins through a glass bottom boat. She was so excited to see such a sight. She moved to turn to her stomach and she felt something hit her chair and saw that it was a volleyball. She scanned the area and noticed a young boy heading her way in hopes of claiming the ball. She got up out of her chair picking up the ball before going to meet them halfway. She noticed that the boy was around her age who was wearing an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry," the boy said sheepishly. "I am trying to teach my little brother on how to spike."

"No worries," said Gabriella as she handed the ball back to him.

"Thanks," he nodded before awarding her with a smile that was almost as bright as the sand before running back to where he came from.

"You're welcome," she smiled back before turning towards her chair to gather her things as she was starting to get really got and her skin was beginning to tingle from her layout. Her stomach was starting to growl and wanted to take a shower before heading out with her mom as she shot her a text letting her know that she had when inside.

* * *

Later on that evening, Gabriella stood in front of a mirror putting the finishing touches of her lightly add make up. With a quick swipe of a shiny light pink gloss on her lips she looked down at her attire which include a light tank top that showed her slight curves complete with black shorts that went mid thigh complete with black flip flops. She combed her fingers through her hair which she styled with light waves that fell upon her back. She smiled to her reflection as she turned to her mom.

"Mom?" she called as she noticed her mother standing there with a teary gaze.

"Oh nothing honey," she dismissed as she wipe the tears. "I just can't believe how big you have grown and so beautiful as well."

"Stop Mom," said Gabriella as she moved to hug her mom. "Tonight is supposed to blast since we have to leave tomorrow."

"I know I know," said Maria as she picked up her purse. "Shall we go?"

"Yes! I am starved!" said Gabi as they walked out the door.

The cruise was docked not far from their hotel so they just walked along the harbor boardwalk where people were in line paying for their tickets. They walked a few feet when the cruise boat came into sight. It was a very large ship as Gabriella felt that she could get lost in a second. It had three levels the bottom being the large where the glass floor was located. After carefully stepping on board she entered through a set of doors that led to what was the large dining room. There were several tables of all shapes and size with candles and white sheets that made the room even more elegant. She look to the floor and gasped as she could see straight to the ocean floor including all the sea life that was swimming around underneath. It was an awesome sight and she looked to her mother who was wearing a look of awe.

"Our table number is 13," said Maria reading of her ticket as she looked around the room. The followed each number until they found a table that near in the corner, but not a bad spot either. On one side there was door the led out to the balcony and staircase that when up to the next level and on the other was a wall of windows where she could see miles and miles of ocean.

"This is so neat," said Gabi as she took a seat in the chair next to the door.

"I am glad we came," said Maria as she sat across from her daughter.

"Good evening," greeted a man with a deep voice standing in middle of the room. "I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for coming out with us tonight. In a few minutes we will be leaving ashore also you will be handed out menus so you can pick your dinner course from our fabulous selections. After dinner I would like to invite you all to come out to the patio to hopefully see the dolphins. Now we have no control on how they will behave or show. Sometimes we see some and sometimes we do not, and we have two parties for you tonight. There is a teen party on the upper deck for the kids who would like to have fun with assorted refreshments and down here in the dining rooms we will have a party for the adults. Now without further ado let's get sailing."

The room erupted in great applause as the man left the room as waiters began to bustle about handing out menus. Soon enough you could feel the gears shifting as the ship set off to see. Gabriella looked at her menu and was surprised to mind that they had very board selection. There was everything you could think of from a simple pasta dish to the most succulent lobster tail. Her mouth was watering as she could not decide on what was going to be her main course.

"This brownie sundae sounds wonderful," her mother moaned making her flip her own menu. The Montez's had the habit of judging a restaurant by their dessert selection and right now this one was top dog.

"The banana split is calling my name," said Gabriella point to the large picture with three scoops of different flavors of ice cream in the middle of a large banana topped with nuts, whipped cream and three cherries.

"How will we ever choose?" asked Maria as she laughed.

"Order both and we split them?" suggested Gabriella.

"Genius I tell you!" said Maria as she turned back to deciding her dinner. "You get that from your father."

Gabriella quickly looked down to her menu. It was hard hearing the word father as her father's death still packed a deep punch to the gut. Carlos Montez had passed away due to an accident with a drunken driver. He was coming home from working late at the large accounting firm that he had been working when he was struck by the person running a red light as they were evading the police. Gabriella had only been four, but it still stung never the less. She would miss out of so many things due to one person's actions: Such as being walked down the aisle or her own father-daughter dance. She blinked rapidly trying to keep the tears at bay so she would not ruin their evening.

"What are you doing to get dear?" asked Maria pulling Gabi from her thoughts and she realized that a waiter was waiting for her decision.

"Oh sorry," she blushed looking down at her menu. "I will have the lobster ravioli with a simple side salad with Italian dressing please?"

"Sure thing ma'am and what would you like to drink?" he asked as he wrote everything down on his pad.

"Water with lemon please." She concluded and he nodded taking their menus before retreating back to the kitchen.

"Remember when we get back that we need to be on the lookout for your Stanford packet as it should be coming very soon Gabi," said Maria trying to strike up a conversation.

"Mom it is only the summer and beside the deadline is not until November," said Gabriella as she took a breadstick from the basket.

"I know, but I want you to be prepared as it will come very fast and I don't wanting you to get behind. Have you been looking for any back up?" she asked her daughter.

"I really have my heart set on Stanford and I have really worked hard to make it this far. I have looked at other schools but I don't know which one is right for me. I mean Harvard and Yale are too far from here and the winters there are horrible." Said Gabriella.

"Yes, but you should have backups just in case you don't get in to Stanford," advised Maria.

"I will look into it more when we get home, but right now I just want to enjoy the rest of my summer before heading back to school," said Gabriella.

"Have you heard from any of your friends this summer?" asked Maria.

Gabriella winced at the mention of her friends. She tried hard to keep of the subject because she did not want to go in to explanation why they were not talking. She knew that her Mom knew that there was something, but she did not know how much longer she would be able to keep a secret. It was hard for her as she never kept anything from her mother as it was not how they worked. Whenever she had a problem, her mother would offer such great advice on how she could move forward and how not to repeat her mistakes.

"No, they all have been pretty quiet," said Gabriella as their waiter returned to their table with their drinks. Gabriella took this time to take a few lemon wedges to squeeze into her glass.

"That is strange because last year I could not keep our house kid free other than you." said Maria as she took a sip of her wine.

"They must all be very busy trying to get ready for senior year," guessed Gabriella as she tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Soon enough their meal had arrive to their table steaming and smelling delicious and Gabriella had to fight to keep the drool in her mouth as she taste the first ravioli. It literally melted like butter in her mouth with the lobster being a nice subtle sweetness that paired well the meat sauce. Before she knew it, her plate was empty and her stomach was full. That idea of dessert no longer looked appealing as she no longer had any room.

"That was one of the best meals I ever had," she said happily looking her mother.

"I agree and when we get home I am learning how to make this," joked Maria

"And burn down the house on top of it?" teased Gabriella earning a glare from her mother.

"That's not funny Gabi," said her mom scowling playfully.

"Hey I wasn't the one who broke the pot causing a big fire on the stove," said Gabriella.

"I will master the art of cooking by the time you graduate missy," said her Mom with her eyes full of laughter.

"Which graduation: High school or College?" tossed Gabriella.

Maria answered by taking a paper napkin and throwing it at her daughter before looking at her watch. "Wanna go out to the deck?"

"Yeah!" said Gabriella as she got out from her table walking out to the patio. The weather was absolutely perfect. There was a slight breeze as the sun was slowly lowering setting the clouds with various colors of pinks, oranges, and reds. It was her favorite time of day. She walked over to the railing looking over the side watching the boat force its way like an ice skater on the ice.

Above her she could hear the melody of music with sounds of laughter and rounds of chatter. She looked up to see if she could figure out what song was playing.

"Why don't you go up there?" asked Maria.

"Oh no," said Gabriella shaking her head. "I really don't feel like going to a party."

"Why not honey?" asked her mother.

'Since the last party I went to ended up being a complete nightmare,' she thought to herself.

"How about you just go up there for only an hour," said Maria. "You need to go and have some fun."

"Mom-" Gabriella started, but her mother was having none of it.

"Just for one hour," her mother begged.

"Fine," sighed Gabriella as she shook her head.

"That's my good girl," smiled Maria as she walked down the patio.

Gabriella stood rooted to her ground as she watched her mother walk away as she looked towards the staircase. She looked back down at her mother who was standing there ushering her to go. She rolled her eyes as walked to the stairs and made her way up.

The party was in full swing with many kids of various ages. She noticed a karaoke bar where two people were currently sing quite badly she thought since at the flat notes here and there. She looked around noticing a nice little corner with her name on it pulling out her phone to scroll through facebook until her hour was up.

As she opened the app, she was completely blinded by a bright light which made her put a hand in front of her eyes trying to tone down the glare. She looked around before she felt herself being pulled up and pulled over to the karaoke machine. This was not what she had in mind, but she was standing in front of the mike and she was not alone. She quickly crossed her arms in front of her as she heard music began and looked around hoping she could find a way to escape. She looked out the side of her eye noticing a very tall boy standing next to wearing the same expression of shock. After a few bars she heard his voice.

(Him)

" _Living in my own world_

 _Didn't understand_

 _That anything could happen_

 _If you take the chance."_

Gabriella was floored by his voice and when it came to her turn she felt her heart jump in the throat afraid that if she opened her mouth that she would croak like a frog and then the whole party would be laughing at her. She then noticed that he took a step back to walk off the stage when she felt her courage flow through her.

(Her)

" _I couldn't believe in_

 _What I could see_

 _I never opened my heart_

 _To all the possibilities_

 _oohhh"_

She felt the figure freeze at the sound of her voice making her wonder if her voice had gotten terrible over the summer. She peeked over to get a glance of her song partner only to be captivated by his glorious blue eyes staring at her with awe. She shot him a shy smile as he edged her to continue silently with his eyes.

 _(both)_

" _I know_

 _Something has change_

 _Never felt this way_

 _And right here tonight_

 _This could be"_

They both smiled shyly at one another before heading into the chorus together. The boy was around her age, very tall with the bluest eyes that she had ever seen with short dark brown hair and a smile that could make the darkest days feel so warm. He looked familiar to her as if they met before. Gabriella felt all the tension in her body slowly fade away as if she could open herself up.

(her)

" _The start of something new_

 _It feels so right"_

(him)

" _to be here with you_

 _Now lookin' in your eyes"_

 _(both)_

" _I feel in my heart_

 _(him)_

 _Feel in my heart_

 _(Both)_

 _The start of something new_

 _(him)_

 _Ohh yeahh!_

Gabriella glanced around the room and was surprised that they had a small audience forming around the platform and jump slightly at the sudden cheering as her partner began to move with the music. She could not help, but smile as he did some small quirky moves snapping his fingers as he went into the next verse. Whatever he was doing with his body was a bit contagious as she began to move slight, but was nervous that she would fall of the platform.

 _(Him)_

 _Now who'd of ever thought that_

 _(both)_

 _We both be here tonight_

 _(Gabi)_

 _Ooh yeah, the world looks so brighter_

 _Him: (Brighter, brighter)_

 _(Gabi)_

 _Oh with you by my side_

 _Him: (By my side)_

They shared another smile as they both got swept up in the music. This was why Gabriella loved singing. It took her to another level that allowed her to express herself in different way and when they their eyes met she felt as if she could do anything. It was just insane feeling that could be a bit overwhelming as she pulled the mike out of the mount. The crowd was growing bigger as they danced to the beat as well.

 _(both)_

 _I know that something has changes_

 _Never felt this way_

 _(Gabi)_

 _Oh I know it for real_

 _(_ _both)_

 _This could be…_

Gabriella starts swaying her hips as she goes into this song. This song was amazing and could not believe that she had never heard it before. When she got back to her condo she was downloading it or buying it. Either way, she had to have since this was beginning to be one of the best night all because one moment.

 _(Both)_

 _The start of something new_

 _It feels so right to be here with you… Oh_

 _And now… looking in our eyes_

 _I feel in my heat_

 _The start of something new_

Gabriella saw something change in her partner's eyes with the music.

 _(him)_

 _I never knew that it could happen_

' _Til it happen to me_

 _Ohhhh yeahhh_

He smiles at her at he go up close and person with the microphone dipping back with the flip of his hair. She laughed at his silliness, but found it nothing less than adorable.

 _(both)_

 _I didn't know it before_

 _(Gabi)_

 _But now it's easy to see_

 _(both)_

 _Ohhhhh_

The air sizzled with excitement and wonder and then he did something totally unexpected. He began to slowly make his way over in to her bubble space. She felt the warning bells in her min explode, but felt glued to where she stood.

 _(Both)_

 _It's the start of something new_

 _It feels so right to be_

 _Here with you ohh_

 _I feel in my heart_

Gabriella stood shocked at he took the mount away from her and stepped even closer making her take a few steps back and soon she felt herself slowly falling back in to the mountain of soon to be laughs, but it never came as he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist keeping her from completely falling off the edge which stunned her and maybe him but he never showed it as he gave her a comforting smile pulling her along in song.

 _(both)_

 _That it's the start of something new_

 _It feels so right_

 _(Him)_

 _(so right)_

 _(Gabi)_

 _To be here with you oh_

 _(Both)_

 _And now_

 _(Gabi)_

 _Lookin' in your eyes_

 _(Him)_

 _Lookin' in your eyes_

Their eyes softly met as if they were silently singing the words to each other.

 _(Gabi)_

 _I feel in my heart_

 _(Him)_

 _Feel in my heart_

 _(Gabi)_

 _The start of somethin' new_

 _(Him)_

 _The start of somethin' new_

 _(Both)_

 _The start of somethin' new_

The crowd erupted into a big burst of applause and cheers as the two singers stood staring at each other face to face in their own world. He smiled shyly before extending a hand.

"Troy," he said loudly over the crowd smiling and she looked down at what appeared to be a very big hand.

"Gabriella," she responded as she placed a delicate hand in his as the shook hands.

"Shall we?" he asked.

"Sure," she nodded as she stepped on the platform, but was ambushed by people from the crowd gushing over their performance.

"You guys were amazing up there," a young girl gushed before looking over at Troy. "Here's my number maybe we can hook up sometime?" before handing him a piece of paper.

"Um thank you," he said with an awkward smile and as soon as the girl turned her back he tossed it over his shoulder. Gabriella laughed softly at the look on his face.

"I guess that happens often?" she teased.

"Yeah, but I am not interesting in just 'hooking up'," he said as the came to the drink table. "So have you ever done something like that before?"

"I am in the glee club at my school," answered Gabi as she looked for something to drink. "What about you?"

"I have been in a few school plays, but now all I have time for is basketball," he said truthfully.

"What plays?" she asked.

"My last play was called a Ray of Sunshine," he said sheepishly. "It was about a guy who was a lost soul and he met this girl who guided him in the right direction who turned out be his twin sister. They had been separated at birth and put into the foster system. It was big hit."

"Wow, that is something different," said Gabriella. "I have never been in the plays at school. It is always school work or Glee. We won our first regional championship last spring."

"With an amazing voice like you have, I am not surprised." He said as she blushed slightly at the compliment.

"It was not just me. My team is full of really talented people so I can't take all the credit," she said. "But you sounded great up there."

"Thanks, I guess I am not too rusty," he joked.

"You floored me with how good you are," said Gabriella earning her a small smile. He went to say something, but was cut off by a voice from over head.

"I would like to take this time to thank everyone for coming out tonight," said the voice. Gabriella looked around and noticed that they were now docked and she was slightly bummed because she didn't get to see a dolphin, not that the distraction wasn't great or anything.

"Aww," she cried disappointed not being able to hold it in after all

"What's the matter?" asked Troy.

"I didn't get to see any dolphins," she said as she felt her phone vibrate.

"I'm sorry, maybe next time," he said.

"Well what I got instead kind of makes up for it," she grins and he laughed as if he knew what she meant.

"It does doesn't it," he smiled but he was not ready to say goodbye to her just yet. "Would you like to take a walk with me?"

Gabriella looked at him as she felt her brain throw up a wall telling her to say no, but her heart was saying yes. And what do people tell you to do? Follow your heart.

"That sounds nice, but I got to let my mom know," she said as she pulled out her phone she noticed that her mom had sent a message to meet her back at the room and not to stay out too late. Her mom always knew what to say even when she wasn't around and it freaked her sometimes too.

"Me too…I mean my mom," he said. He knew if he said something to his dad that he would get a lecture how he needed to rest up for practice in the morning, but he wanted just a night without basketball just this once.

Together the slowly made their way off the ship and onto the boardwalk and soon they were on the beach. Gabriella bent down to take off her flip flops so she could walk barefoot as she had broken three pair already after falling in the sand during her stay. She didn't know what to say so she looked around trying to find something of interest to cue a conversation.

"So did you have a good time tonight?" he asked and Gabriella sighed inwardly silently thanking him for speaking first.

"I did," she nodded and shivered as the small cool waves hit her toes.

"Cold?" He asked.

"A little but it feels nice," she said.

"So you won Regionals you said," he turned to her.

"Yes we did," she did. "This year it is said that if we meet regionals again this time we will head to nationals, which would be awesome to end my high school career."

"Senior?" asked Troy.

"Yes. You?" she looked at him.

"The same," he answered as he bent down to pick something up. "Ooh cool." He said excitedly

"What is it?" she asked as her curiosity peaked.

"A whole sand dollar!" he said showing her the shell.

"I have never seen one whole before just broken bits unless it is in the store," said Gabriella.

"I know too bad Tommy wasn't with us. He has been looking hard for one of these," Troy sighed.

"Who's Tommy?" asked Gabi.

"My four year old little brother," he said looking up when Gabriella realized something about him.

"Now I know where I saw you at," said Gabriella. "I knew you look familiar, but could not remember where I seen you before."

"We met before?" ask Troy slightly confused.

"Yeah earlier in the day when you came running over for that ball on the beach," she said when it dawned on him as well.

"Yeah, I completely forgot about that. Tommy was so excited that his ball had gone that far," said Troy.

"You seem close," said Gabriella as they both carefully step over clear blob in that sand that was probably jelly fish.

"We are. Do you have any brother or sisters?" asked Troy.

"No, it is just my mom and me," she said as she looked around before sitting down on the sand as her legs were beginning to ache from walking in the sand. Troy followed suit stretch out his long legs.

"Where's your dad?" asked Troy.

"He died when I was four," said Gabi.

"Sorry, I didn't mean," said Troy clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay Troy. You didn't know," smiled Gabi as she was surprised that she was not sobbing in tears at the mention of her dad, but talking about him with Troy didn't bother her. They sat quietly as the waves lapped the shore and their toes enjoying each other's company.

"When's your birthday?" asked Gabriella.

"July 15," he answered. "You?"

"January 27," said Gabriella.

"Baby," he teased earning a gasped from Gabriella who playfully pushed him making him fall over in the sand standing up before she heard a moan of pain.

"Owww," Troy cried cradling his left elbow. "I need my elbow to play bal you know!" Gabriella felt her eyes widen fearing that she really did hurt him.

"I am so sorry Troy," she gasped bending over so she could look at his hand when he suddenly sat up removing his hand.

"Gabriella, I am fine," he said laughing at her face. She glared at him before splashing with water from the waves coming in and laughed as she claimed victory that she had wiped that smirk off his face. They stared at each other for a moment before both jumping up. The quickly threw their phones far enough from the water as she slowly backed away as he advanced. He tried to splash her, but she was too fast. Troy went to splash her with big wave of water went he slipped and fell into the water drenching himself.

Gabriella gasped and covered her mouth as laughter came pouring out when she was suddenly drenched from head to toe as when and the fight was on. They ran around the waves chasing each other trying to get one another, their laughter making music in the night air as wave after wave went back and forth. Gabriella tried to be clever by getting to make a new move when she tripped over something sending her crashing into him. Troy went to grab her by wrapping his arms around her trying to save her from the fall, but being in water, gravity won bring them both down to the ground with him on top.

They were laughing very hard when their eyes met both searching each others as they quieted down. She took this moment to savior his blue eyes that could surely make her melt into a pool of butter. She couldn't understand what she was feeling or why she was feeling it, but she did not want the night to end. She felt as if she was being pulled as he seemed to be to as he leaned in closer and closer. She had never felt this way before and soon she could feel his breath on her lips. If she would move just an inch their lips would met. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was certain that she could feel Troy's as well. She went to close the gap when she suddenly hear the annoying sound of cell phones ringing breaking them out of their daze.

Troy groaned as he hopped up to answer his as she slowly stood up on shaky legs to find hers. She saw that it was her mother wondering where she was and quickly hit ignore.

"Yes, dad, I will be right there," sighed Troy, the smile he had moments ago, was nowhere to be found before hanging it. "Sorry, I have to get going." He said smiling apologetic at her.

"I do too," she smiled back as their eyes held again as if they had their own secrets. "I had a really great time tonight. Probably one of the best this summer."

"Me too. How about I call tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she said as she handed him her phone as he did the same exchanging numbers and picture.

"Good night Gabriella," said Troy softly as he walked around her.

"Good night Troy," she said with a smile as she watched him leave, before heading in her own direction when she heard her name being called.

"Gabriella!" She turned to see Troy running back to her. He pulled up her hand putting something in it.

"I want you to have it," he said.

"What about your brother?" she asked shocked at the gift.

"We can find another. This is a thank you for tonight," said Troy smiling.

"Thank you," said Gabriella. "You are really something Troy. Good night." She finished before pulling herself way to go her own way before she would not be able to leave this time not looking back.

* * *

Gabriella walked to her room feeling completely dazed as she closed the door softly behind her. She leaned up against the door replaying the night in her mind, because she wanted to cherish this night hoping it was not just a dream. Gabriella realized that she could catch her breath. She looked around the room noticing that it was dark meaning that her mom had gone to bed. She made her way to her bed, but not before carefully place the shell on her nightstand. She hoped her mom would not ask question, because this was something that she wanted to keep to herself. Because this was her own special moment that she hoped one day to share with her grandchildren all because of one boy named Troy.

* * *

Wow! I loved writing this chapter this was a long one.

I also wanted to thanks the ones who have reviewed I have loved reading them.

I hope you don't mind that I kept how they met to the original idea with a spin on it. There was something special about that scene in the movie and I wanted to include it in my story.

Please stay tune as more chapters are on this. Will there be as long as this one? It is possible as so much more will be happening down the road. So until next time enjoy. Please read and review.

As always,

Luvergirl!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone.. Thanks to all the ones who reviewed the last two chapters. I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I have a very busy life that keeps me from updating as much as I want to. So here you go the next chapter of this fanfic. What is going to happen?

Also I changed my pen name Luvergirlgranger to Endlesswriter03 in case of any confusion. My old name was made way back when I first started writing when I was 14 and that was a long time ago and needed a change that I thought suited me better. Thanks for understanding!

* * *

Chapter Three

 _Two weeks later_

The end of the summer flew by so fast that it was like a whirlwind. The morning after the cruise, Gabriella awoke to find her mother frantically packing due to an emergency case that was her expertise demanding her upmost attention and soon found herself home in her one bedroom.

That was two weeks ago and it was not the eve of the new school year. Gabriella was not looking forward to it at all. She still had not gotten any texts from her friends.

Gabriella sighed as she pulled different outfits from her closet, trying to find the perfect outfit to start her senior year with. She found a shirt with a tag still on it sleeve, so she turned to her dresser to get a pair of scissors when she saw the sand dollar. She smiled before glancing at her phone which it was charging. She never heard anything back from Troy after the night. She sent him a message letting him know that she had to leave to go home and had not received anything back and she was not expecting him too. She figured that he had probably forgotten about her as he had his own life and she had her own to tackle.

She turned to her mirror before holding the light green shirt that flared out on the bottom with thin straps to her figure liking how it went well with her skin tone. She suddenly looked down at her floor which was covered in mounds of clothes. She was glad that she was the only one home because if her mom would see the mess she would have a cow. She quickly dug through the clothes looking for a certain item that would go well with the shirt. She smiled when she finally pulled out a dark pair of jeans with a flare in the legs that completed her outfit choice perfectly. She carefully placed the items to the side and started to make way at the clothes as it was late and she needed to get to bed so she could have enough sleep to face the day tomorrow with a full heart and smile.

Soon the mess was cleared and showered with her wet hair in a bun she settled down for the night in her bed. However, sleep did not come easy to her as there were many things on her mind. She wondered what was in store for her senior year and if there was any way to salvage what she had left of it and had yet to begin.

Gabriella woke up to the rude sound of her alarm going off. She quickly reached over to find that squawking thing as the sound was three octaves too high for human hearing. She sighed as she welcomed the silence of her room as she pushed herself out of bed. She quickly got her school stuff out to go over her teachers so she knew where to go and her classes. She labeled everything accordingly and the she got dressed when her nose was hit with the smell of bacon.

She looked down at herself and in the mirror before finishing her outfit with a simple sliver necklace with a heart charm. She let down her hair smiling they fell if to perfect waves down her back. She brushed out any remaining knots before turning to leave to follow the delicious scent calling her down.

"There she is," came a warm greeting followed by a blinding flash. Gabriella stopped on the step as she tried to regain her sight, but nothing was helping as she rubbed at her eyes.

"My little granddaughter is all grown up," said the voice which Gabriella recognized as her grandmother's.

"Hi Grandma," said Gabriella wrapping her in a warm hug. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Do you think I would miss my only granddaughter first day of senior year?" her grandma asked tutting. "I have yet to miss one," she smiled as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders before ushering Gabriella to the table where a big plated breakfast awaited her.

"Morning," said Maria from behind the counter where she was flipping the last of the pancakes.

"Morning mama," she smiled as she began to eat her food. "So how long are you here for?" she turned to her grandmother as she sat down to her with a cup of coffee. Gabriella's eye fell to the cup as the smell drew her in telling her to take me! Drink me! But she knew her mom would not have it as she always said that she was too young for coffee.

"Smells so good," she said as she took a drink of her orange juice to distract her.

"I will sneak you some before you leave," her grandmother said.

"Julia Montez! You will do no such thing," said Maria sternly from her place.

"Do what dear?" asked Julia with a surprised tone.

"Give my daughter coffee," said Maria with hands on her hips.

"I said nothing of the sort my love," said Julia seriously her face matching her tone.

Maria raised her eyebrow before looking to Gabriella who could barely contain her laughter. The two of them in the same room where a hoot. They were always arguing about something or another. Gabriella almost lost it when she glanced at her watch and she hopped to leave. She gathered her things before heading to the door.

"Gabriella Montez," said Maria. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Gabriella turned around feeling her pockets to make sure that she had everything she needed for the day. "No," she shook her head.

Maria held up folded bill and smiled. "You need lunch don't you?"

"Oh yeah," said Gabriella as she walked back to her mom accepting the money kissing her on the cheek before turning back to the door. "I need to get going or I will really be late."

"Have a good day," said Maria as she turned around to clean up the kitchen before she left for work.

Gabriella looked at her watch again making her stride turn into a hustle as she hurried to her car. She was putting her back in the back seat when she heard her name being called.

"Gabi," called Julia as she walked out to her.

"Yes?" asked Gabriella as she turned around to the older woman.

"I am keeping my promise," said Julia as she handed her a mug that was warm to the touch.

"Thank God!" said Gabriella as she took a quick swig of the luscious liquid. "Mmm so good!"

"Our secret my dear," said the older lady.

"Never telling," agreed Gabriella as she took another drink. "But I really need to be going,"

"I will see you when you get home," said Julia as she walked back towards the house as she waved goodbye as Gabriella got into the car and out of the drive way.

A little while later Gabriella was walking through the front door of East High. The windows were practically bowing at the echoes of voices flowing through the building from the student body as it bustled with excitement of being back together again.

Gabriella's heart sighed that she gathered no attention from anyone as she made it to her locker. She needed to get it together because their was a Glee meeting before class and did not want to be later so she grabbed a notebook and pen and made her way to the practice room. However she did get very far as she went around the corner crashing into two students sending them and herself down to the floor.

"I am so sorry," She cried as she got up off the ground picking up their items to hand to him.

"Ow," cried the blonded hair girl as she rubbed her back side and her companion who was sporting a very large afro grabbed her hand helping her to her feet before they both turned to her.

"I should have been more careful," said Gabriella smiling apologetically at them.

"It's cool," said the brown skinned boy smiling at her.

"Yeah, it could have happened to anyone," said the blonde as she brushed her pink pant legs as to get rid of any dirt that could have landed on them from the fall.

"Hey I have seen you around," said the guy. "The names Chad."

"I know who you guys are," said Gabriella smiling at them. "I am Gabriella and you are Chad and Sharpay. You are both in the drama club aren't you?"

"Yeah," said Sharpay nodding before glancing at her watch. "Chad we need to go before we are late."

"Okay Blondie," said Chad earning a glare from the shorter girl.

"Sorry again," smiled Gabriella as she made her way around them heading towards to the practice room. She could not stop the dread filling her stomach as she entered the room and everyone was there waiting for the teacher to come in. The atmosphere of the room was very thick as she took a seat on the top row wanting to get away from the cold glares that were being sent her way. Darren was not even looking at her and noticed that his arm was around Allie who was wearing a smirk as Ms. Gusies entered the room.

"Good morning class. I am afraid we only five minutes before we need to get to class so I am just going to shout out the goal for out first meeting of the year," She said looking around the room. "I want everyone to find one person to join Glee club and it is not mandatory but we are in the need of some new member so please spread the word. I have some great news that I will share will everyone later on this after noon. Now that is all for now," She said as she bustled out of the room.

Gabriella gathered up her things and made her way to the door for it to only by blocked by Allie. She glared at the girl standing in her way. She did not want to be late to Ms. Darbus' room on the first day. "What do you want?" asked Gabriella evenly.

"I just want to remind you about this years condition," said Allie in a sweetened voice that made Gabriella want to throw up her coffee from this morning. "You can not sing in any solos."

"I remember," said Gabriella. "Can you get out of my way please?"

"As long as you understand what I am saying," said Allie before going out the door leaving Gabriella behind. Gabriella shook her head as she was not going to let Allie get to her. Yes she agreed to no solos, but she would still have a great senior year. It only took a few minutes through the many halls of East High and she was walking through the threshold taking her seat at the back of the class as she waited for homeroom to start. She looked around the room feeling a sigh of relief because she did not share this class with any of the glee club member so there was no stress there. She did spot Sharpay who was sitting across the room in front of a tall blond boy wearing a white hat with his outfit of the day that made her giggle she new that was Ryan as she had a few classes with him over the years and often partnered up with her for various project and next to him was a petite girl with curly brown hair and glasses who she knew as Kelsie, next was Chad who had a basketball in front of him on the desk spinning it in his hands and next to him there was a new figure one she did not know, but could not see his face since his back was to her. He looked familiar but could not place him. The bell rang signaling the start of homeroom and it brought a wide range of bright colors into to the class with a loud shrill voice annoucing Ms. Darbus' arrival.

"Good morning my seniors," she said as she took a seat in her chair which was on a small platform in the front of the class. "I hope everyone had a wonderful summer break, but now it is time to get serious. May I remind you if I see one cell phone out, just one, it will mean a detention on your behalf. Being the first day I hope that will not be the case. I have several announcements to give out.

"First order of business the Drama Club is looking for new members this year. I encourage every and all students who are looking for a path of musical happiness to try out as there are many exciting things ahead. There is a sign up sheet in the lobby for anyone who is interested. Those of you who are in the Drama Club already I can not wait to tell you what those plans are, but I will because keeping the suspense and your minds wondering is so much more fun," said Darbus as she got up and began to walk around the room.

"Mr. Danforth please put your basketball away," She scolded. "I do not want to see it any more this year."

Chad glared at the teacher, but complied to her command by placing it under his chair. She then went around going on and on about the announcements when the new figure turn in his chair to follow her and Gabriella felt her jaw drop as his eyes widen as they landed on her. She could not believe that he was sitting a few feet away from her. This had to be a dream, because it was too good to be true. It was too good to be true that Troy was sitting right there in front of her. Right? Right?

* * *

Well I am back! I am sorry for the long delay...I hope to have the next chapter up by next week. What is going to happen next?

You will just have to wait and see.

Buh bye

Kayla


End file.
